Traitor's Bloodline: Eternal Damnation -Nephilim Arc-
by Demons Anarchy of Pride
Summary: Nephilim. They are angels, and they are demons. They wield the powers of Celestia and the Netherworld. They are the only beings capable of slaying the demon king, Mundus. This is the story of two brothers, the tale of a brother who rebels against the Netherworld, and ignites a revolution within the hell known as Hades. This is the story of Dante, the Son of Sparda.


**Author's notes: **I will say this up front, I take no credit. The ideas from this story belong to the author of the original Traitor's Bloodline series, I am just doing my own take on it, a spin-off you could say. Anyway, as you can guess, this takes place during the events of DmC, or Devil May Cry 5 as it has been known to some, and crosses over with Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. Of course, the Fuka and Desco Show will show up, but merged alongside the DLC storyline Vergil's Downfall, but with an extra twist! Once again, I take no credit for the ideas in this story, all rights go to the author of the original story (hence why its also called Eternal Damnation, get it now?). The pairings are DmC VergilXFuka/Desco and DmC Dante/ValvatorezXArtina. Now lets see where this leads us, shall we?

**The Traitor's Bloodline: Nephilim Arc**

_Prologue: The Nephilim, the Limbo, and the Ugly motherf*****_*

Limbo City, one of the most hustling and bustling towns you could find here in the United Kingdom. It was one of the largest cities on the map, and even more so, the most infamous. Within Limbo City was one of the most successful men in the world, Kyle Rider, the owner of Silverbacks Bank. Silverbacks was a word common to the street, as it practically held several major corporations, if not all of them, in his hands. Among Kyle Rider's partners was another wealthy man, though his name has been kept hidden from the newspapers.

However, Kyle Rider was just a disguise, nothing but a meat puppet for the one that controlled everything from his tower. He was the Demon King, Mundus. The position was higher than that of an Overlord, and even more so, Mundus had practically conquered many Netherworlds before setting his sights on the human world. However, there was one small problem.

And that small problem was dealing with probably the worst hangover he's ever had. Parked at an amusement park was a trailer, with its owner groaning inside. The inside of the trailer was messy like someone had just thrown a party, clothes scattered everywhere with a baseball bat on the side, a box with only a slice of cheese pizza left. In the makeshift bed, if you could actually call it that, was a naked young man with short, rugged black hair with a stubble Mohawk, on his back were several scratch marks, and also a strange mark that resembled a sword piercing a ring with two wings at the side.

The young man's name was Dante, a sort of delinquent, or a sexual deviant to a few people due to his late night habits. One of them included him with two girls dressed in angel outfits, a couple of beers, and the three making their way into his trailer. What happened after that was rather fuzzy, but he knew it had something to do with the fact that written on his arm with pink lipstick was "Hell of a night! Call us!"

Dante chuckled sheepishly as he lifted himself up from his bed, groaning as he stretched his arms out and yawned. The mark on his back shined brightly as the scratches began to heal, as though by itself. "...the man you just saw on the screen was the leader of the terrorist organization known as "The Order"..." Dante turned his head to see that his TV was on, showing his least favorite anchorman Bob Barbas. He was always dressed in a blue, tight suit with a red tie, glasses, and his hair groomed. The man was overweight, or if you were to ask Dante, fat as hell. "Now, I'm a man of God, so executing him wouldn't be the right to do. So, here is my answer if someone were to ask me how to get rid of him: Shoot the son of a bitch _illegally_."

Dante scoffed at that, almost laughing, actually. "Wouldn't I give to see someone do that to you..." he muttered before switching off the TV, lifting himself up from the bed. Just as he was about to put his clothes on, a loud bang came to the door.

"Dante!" Said young man raised an eyebrow, recognizing the voice as that of a woman. Was it one of the girls he brought home with him coming back? He walked over to the door and peeked out the window, seeing a girl who looked slightly younger than he was, late teens or early 20's, it was hard to tell because of the hood. She had dark, choppy red hair cut at her chin with a faded gray hoodie, and blue short denim jeans, a spray paint can at her hip.

Frowning as to why someone as young as her would be here, he opened the door, though had to cover his eyes from the light. Once he saw the girl fully, his guess was right. She was in her early twenties, 20 or 21 maybe. However, she looked a bit surprised to see him naked. Guess he should have put some clothes on before he came out.

"Who are you...?" Dante asked, slightly groaning from the pain throbbing in his head. Guess this is what he gets for drinking a mix of whiskey, tequila, and vodka all together. "Why are you here?"

"Look, you need to go." the girl said, making him raise an eyebrow. "He's coming after you!"

"Who's coming after me?" he replied, seemingly unfazed by her worry. Hey, him being hunted down was common, and they always either go broken bones, noses, or worse yet, dumped into a dumpster. If they were demons, well, I think you get the idea.

"The Hunter demon..."

Dante lowered his arm, his face now tense. The Hunter demon wasn't exactly his favorite demon, as it apparently loved having a chase. He was sadistic, and even more so, he wouldn't stop the hunt for any reason, not until his target was dead.

Just as Dante was about to ask the girl how she knows this, a low, distorted glow rung in his ears as the whole world started to twist and warp, becoming someplace he really didn't have a tolerance for.

The wooden bridge leading to the amusement park bent and curled, boards snapping off and pierced by black spikes, the sky turning dark red with the sea becoming that of blood. "He's pulling you into Limbo!" the girl said, her body starting fade out from his sight. "You need to hurry, and get out!"

With that, she was gone. Dante swore under his breath as he saw what looked like a demonic ape gearing up for war hop out of the red sea and on to one of the black spikes. In one hand was a grappling hook of some kind, and in its holster was a large combat knife. "Shit, back in Limbo..." Dante groaned in displeasure, his headache gone and now replaced with bitterness. "Picked a bad day for a hang over!"

The Hunter's eyes fixed on him, and raised its grappler. With a resounding bang, the hook shot away and nearly hit Dante, had he not rolled out of the way. However, the bitterness he had was replaced with anger as the hook had grabbed on to his makeshift house. "Get your fucking claw off of my trailer!"

Either the demon loved his request enough to try and kill him, or he was planning on killing him anyway, the Hunter demon pulled in his hook, dragging the trailer with it. Dante cursed as he slammed himself through the window, time slowing to a crawl as he slipped on his sleeveless white shirt and black slacks, exiting through the rear. Before landing, he grabbed his shoes and slammed them on as he hit the ground, skidding with a smirk as he looked over his shoulder to see the Hunter scowling. "Missed."

The demon growled before going back inside the sea, however he was far from done. Dante looked in front of him to see what could only be described as manikins wrapped in black goo holding baseball bats with nails. Dante's smirk grew even wider as he felt a surge of power overwhelm him, the mark on his back glowing as a finely crafted blade appeared on his back, the handle twisted with the same mark that was on his back inscribed into the hilt. "Time for a little Rebellion."

The manikins, lesser Stygians, charged at him with fury, readying their bats for a beating. Dante took the blade from his back and prepared to strike, ready for them to get within range. Once the first demon was within range, Dante shot forward with his blade reeled back. With a slam of his foot, he thrusted it forward, the blade ramming right into the Stygian's head. It didn't die, as they were usually tough SOB's, but luckily he had another ace of up his sleeve: strength.

Gripping the handle tightly, Dante swung the blade upright and cleaved it in half, flying into the air and twirling his body until he was at the right angle. With a swift movement, Dante flung himself at the second Stygian, and let Rebellion tear it in half. Its body, like its first sibling, fell into black darkness. The other two grew wary of their new adversary, and Dante couldn't help but smirk as he twirled his sword around before dashing forward, thrusting the blade forward and plunging it deep into the enemy. The Stygian was helpless as Dante grunted and pulled all of his strength into the swing of the blade, sending it flying at the fourth. It didn't even had the time to dodge as Dante swiftly moved in and cut both of them at once, letting black goo splatter all over.

Once he stood back up fully with his sword on his back, he saw that the demonic monkey was gone. "Great, tall, dark, and ugly ain't here. This'll be a pain..." Dante muttered under his breath before looking up ahead, seeing what could be described as a phantom pained in white. "What the?"

"_Dante, this way!"_ Said delinquent looked around, hearing someone calling out to him. It sounded like the girl who warned him about the Hunter demon that was chasing him. He whipped his head to see the phantom image moving away from him, yet beckoning him over. _"Hurry!"_

Shaking his head, also confused by their headings. However, he saw no reason to follow their lead, as Limbo was not the place to go for a vacation. Limbo was dangerous, always shifting, and always trying to find ways to kill you, and unfortunately for Dante, it was always its priority. Throwing his hands in the air, he ran after the apparition, but as soon as he reached the wooden bridge that connected the them park to the street, he noticed that hanging on a thin wire with a bra were his two favorite pistols Ebony and Ivory, personally customized to fit his works.

"My guns?" Dante said, surprised to see his twin pistols hanging like laundry. Before he had time to think as to why they were there, he heard a familiar low growl and whirled around in time to see the Hunter demon shooting his grappler at him, creating a hand-like apparition.

Dante cursed loudly and ran, ignoring the fact that the bridge was beginning to tear itself away behind him. Dodging shattered and tossed planks, as well as his own trailer (he was seriously going to have that son of a bitch fix his mobile for him!), he leaped over the large chasm with a blood red sea bellow, grabbing his guns and skidding across the floor.

Standing up fully, he grinned as he twirled his two favorite guns in his hands. "Ebony, Ivory. Missed you both." Dante said before turning around and shooting off several rounds at the Hunter demon. They seemed to do little as he growled and dived back into the water. "Tch, it figures he's bullet proof."

"_Dante, over here!" _Said black haired delinquent looked over his shoulder to see that phantom waving over at him again. This time, he could see that it was shaped like an actual person- Wait, why did she look familiar? Yes, it was a girl. She was monochrome here however, just black, white, and gray wearing a hood with a spray can at her hip.

After a while, Dante recognized her. She was the one who warned him about the Hunter demon coming after him. "What are you doing here?" he asked, walking toward her. Just when she was about to answer, demons popped out from the ground, this time they were armed to the teeth with blades. "Come on, you rotten pieces of puss!" he shouted at them, whipping out Rebellion and aiming the tip at them with a glare. "Show me what you got!"

The girl moved out of the way before the fight could start. Now that he was back, packing the heat, Dante could do this stylishly. With a simple gesture, he got them angered and ready to kill him, rushing at him with their weapons dragging across the ground. When one tried to cut him in half through the torso, he used its back as a springboard and leaped high into the air, twirling his body around and firing off round after round of bullets.

The Stygian soon fell to the ground, becoming a splatter of black goo. Its friends didn't look so happy as they ran at him once he landed back on his feet. Quickly whirling around, Dante began to let loose with another stream of bullets, this time at a much quicker rate. Bullet shells fell to the ground like rain, but as soon as they hit the floor, they dispersed in a blue light.

The Stygians met their fate as they too fell to the ground like their brother, becoming a black splatter. Dante sighed and slipped Ebony and Ivory into his holsters before looking around for the girl. She was hiding behind a booth, both impressed and in awe of his skills and quick murder of the demons. _"You're... something else."_ the girl said honestly.

Dante shrugged before slipping his hands into his pockets, looking the girl dead in the eye as he said, "Ain't the first time I've been called that. So, who are you? And why can you see me?"

"_That's a bit hard to explain, but look, we don't have much time! The Hunter demon already has your scent, and until I can get you out of here, he'll hunt you down!"_

"Hate to burst your bubble, but I already know a way out of here. I just have to kill the S.O.B that brought me here." Dante said, stating the fact as if it was common knowledge. He grabbed Rebellion by the hilt and was about to walk off to find the demon that dragged him here before the girl got in his way, her arms spread out.

"_Look, that isn't an option!"_ the girl snapped at him angrily, glaring at him. _"You can't kill the Hunter demon, especially not with those guns!"_

"Oh? And why is that?" Dante asked curiously.

"_He's bullet proof!"_

"Kay, gotcha." Dante scoffed, shoving the girl aside and heading straight to the fun house before the girl grabbed him by the arm and stopping him dead. "Hey, watch it!"

"_What part of 'you can't kill him' do you not understand?"_ the girl shouted. _"If you fight him head on, you'll get killed for sure!"_

Dante glared and raised Rebellion at her neck. "Okay then, so tell me what happens if I decided to swing this little box cutter of mine at you. What happens then?"

"_I die, and you lose you're only way out."_ Dante had to admit, this girl was something else. She didn't show a single hint of fear, not even when being threatened. However, what caught his interest was what she had said. _"Look, there's a sigil I crafted over at the entrance to the theme park. You can use it to escape, but you'll have to fight you're way through the demons."_

Dante said nothing, but he gave a small smile as he put Rebellion on his back, and took out Ebony and Ivory. "Thanks for the tip." he said briefly, turning his heel and away from her before shouting over his shoulder. "What's your name?"

"_Kat."_

"Nice meetin' ya, Kat." Dante said, waving his hand as he moved away from her, heading inside the fun house. Of course, nothing was ever simple in Limbo, as soon enough, the entrance became warped and twisted, and the rest shifting.

He came across a few demons as he moved further in, the occasional Stygians and of course, the most ugly cherubs he had ever seen. They had trash lids for shields, and their bodies cracked with black goo leaking all over. Dante had to improvise and shoot from a distance, then deal with the Stygians with Rebellion.

Once he reached the northern end of the fun house, Dante saw what could be describe as a nightmare for a Barbie Doll fan, as several dolls were strapped to electric chairs. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Barbie Hell Land!" Dante laughed as he moved out of the room, only to find himself out in the open.

And the Hunter was waiting for him, giving him a toothy growl. "Hey, ape man!" Dante shouted defiantly, aiming the tip of Rebellion at the Hunter. "Looking for me?"

The Hunter demon seemed to grin as it took out its combat knife, and placed itself into a crouch, its crimson eyes glaring at Dante, who just seemed to take it without much thought. However, now that he saw the Hunter demon more closely, it looked more ugly than he thought.

"**Son of Sparda..."** the Hunter demon growled, moving around Dante, who coped his movements with Rebellion still in his hand. However, Dante had to frown when he heard the demon's words. _'Sparda?'_ **"You have been found."**

"Found?" Dante scoffed. "Buddy, I've been found a long time ago. Where've you been?"

"**You won't be joking once you're dead, like your whore mother."**

Dante frowned at the demon's words. This thing knew his mother, that much was obvious, and judging from its words, it also knew his father. But, when his ears caught that last part, he couldn't help but flash a dark grin that spelled horrible things for the demon. "I don't know about my mother, but if you're calling me a son of a bitch, you're not the first!"

The Hunter seemed to take it offensively, and launched himself at Dante. The black-haired youth cursed as he rolled out of the way. His plan worked all right, but a bit too well. Maybe that was a sign that he should start cutting back on the insults. He placed Rebellion on his back and let loose with bullets. They didn't do anything, however, as they were just repelled by its fur. _'Forgot that Kat said that bullets don't do crap.'_ Dante remembered, quickly moving away from a shot of the Hunter demon's grappler.

Leaping over another metaphysical hand from the grappler, Dante jumped into the air and slammed Rebellion into the Hunter's eye. Black blood gushed from the eye as the Hunter screamed in pain, swiping his arms at the air before trying to swat Dante away. He continued to slam the blade into the demon's eye before leaving a deep gash across the eye for good measure, and jumped away from another slap of the hand.

While the Hunter was wailing in agony, Dante's eyes wandered to the Ferris wheel, and his eyes widened when he saw a familiar coat hanging off of one of the seats. "My jacket? How'd that get there?" he wondered aloud before he leaped vaulted over another flailing arm from the Hunter demon. The jump was inhuman as he landed on top of the Ferris wheel, slipping on his jacket. He smiled as he flicked the coattails, and shrugged off the sleeves. "Sweet."

The Hunter growled, holding a hand over its eye while the other eye glared hatefully at Dante, who was smirking in victory while gesturing with his hands, clapping them together three times before taunting the demonic ape with a "come over here" gesture. "Come on boy! Let's go for a walk!"

"**Do not mock me, Nephilim!"** the Hunter screamed before running at Dante again, leaping in the air with its knife in its hands. Dante, in a split second, thrusted Rebellion into the air, thus countering the knife. The pier platform beneath them cracked, some of the planks shooting off at blinding speed.

'_I can't keep doing this forever.'_ Dante thought, noticing how shaky the pier looked. _'Another one like that, and we're taking a swim.'_ Turning his attention back to the Hunter, he noticed that it looked a thousand times angrier than when it did earlier. Dante smirked as his eyes wandered the pier, looking for someplace that wouldn't break underneath their feet. His eyes laid on the entrance to the pier. "Perfect." Dante said before making a mad dash for the entrance, hoping the Hunter would give chase.

And he did. The Hunter charged after him, grabbing carts and pieces of the park and tossing at Dante, hoping to either slow him down or hit him. The black youth quickly moved away from the projectiles and turned over his shoulder, smirking as he shouted another taunt. "Come on, Tarzan! You can do better than that, right?"

The Hunter howled in anger again, still chasing after him. Dante made a sharp quick leap across a gap before slamming his leg into a popcorn stand. It went flying and smacked into the Hunter's other eye. It growled, while the stand didn't do much damage, it still did a bang up job in making him angry.

The Hunter leaped forward, vaulting over the gap and landed in front of the entrance. Dante smirked as he gripped Rebellion in both hands, increasing his speed. He didn't even remember Kat's words about the sigil that would get him out of Limbo and continued running, his feet going faster before they bounced off of the pier.

The Hunter's eye widened once it realized what Dante was doing, and just before he could raise his knife in defense, Rebellion's blade slammed deep into his chest. The force of the stab was so powerful it caused the demon to actually be tossed off of its feet, and fall to the ground.

However, as soon as its back touched the sigil drawn on the ground, a bright golden light erupted from below and enveloped the two. The light swallowed them whole before it vanished, leaving no trace of them except rubble and destruction.

* * *

><p>(Scene change, Limbo City, Reality)<p>

Kat's eyes widened when she saw Dante and the Hunter demon vanish from sight as soon as the demon touched the sigil. Vergil looked slightly curious as he tipped his hat over his eyes, hiding himself from any "Lookers" that might catch him. Yamato was, of course, hidden from all existence, and despite the fact that he was dressed in his usual attire, which consisted of a black coat with a overturned collar and a blue armband, no one seemed to recognize him. "What happened?" Kat asked, surprised by what had transpired. "That never happened."

"Kat." Vergil's clear voice was enough to send shivers down Kat's spine as she turned to him, her eyes wide and afraid of what he was about to say. "Exactly, what kind of sigil did you try? Can you tell me the characteristics?"

Kat nodded and closed her eyes, trying to recall from memory. "It... was something like the Sign of Solomon, a star within a star, but it also had two circles, one around the outside star, and another overlapping it toward the lower left corner with a third, smaller star in the center."

Vergil hummed and put a finger to his lips, looking at the sight before a small look of worry appeared on his face. "This is going to be problematic."

"What do you mean, Vergil?" Kat asked.

It was then that Vergil explained it to her down to the letter and in a nutshell. "That sigil was a special kind of doorway meant for demons. Umbra Witches used them when banishing demons from the Earth back during the days of the British rule. The doorway was not meant for humans per say, but it also worked for them if they committed a sin. The sigil opens the way to Hades."

"Hades?" Kat gulped, hard. "Do you mean... the Greek God of the Underworld."

Vergil chuckled and shook his head. "Far from it. Hades is actually a prison in the Netherworld where Prinnies are trained and are sent to either demons in the Netherworld or the angels over in Celestia."

"Yeah, well, I wish the angels would come and save us..." Kat grumbled. It was no secret that she held some dislike for the holy beings, as the angels had done nothing to help them. She didn't blame them for the death of her parents, and she didn't blame them for her foster father, who was also a demon, from abusing her. What she blamed them for was that Mundus was now in control of the human world, and they just stood back and watched.

"Kat, they're hands are tied." Vergil said, understanding her hatred. However, since Vergil himself was half-angel, he thought it best to try and act as a mediator. Kat was still a bit sore about angels, but she didn't blame Vergil for him being half Celestian. "Celestia, even with all the manpower it has, cannot intervene. Mundus has several powerful demons at his disposal. Even the Seraph himself along with all of his Archangels would think it suicide to try and defeat him. Our best hope is that with Dante, we can stop him."

"But, if what you said is true about that sigil..." Kat said, her eyes softening a bit as she looked at the spot where the two vanished. "Then your brother is in Hades as well."

"Yes, but as I understand it..." A small chuckle came from Vergil, his eyes showing confidence in both his older brother, and in "him". "An old friend of my father is in Hades."

* * *

><p>(Time Break, Hades)<p>

Hades was certainly not what one would expect if they thought it to be gloomy. In fact, despite the surroundings, which was all brick, chains, and lava, the place was lively with demons walking about with grins and smiles, and a few excited Prinnies. Standing near the Dimensional Gate were two men, one was tall with silver hair reaching down to his shoulder blades, wearing a crimson red jacket with a black neck collar and cuffs, and while lacking a shirt, he wore black jeans and black gloves. His eyes were yellow with slits, and plastered on his face was a small smile directed at the man in front of him.

While somewhat shorter than the man, he had an aura of energetic-ness around him while his eyes scanned over a slip of paper before threatening to bulge out of the sockets. He had messy black hair and crimson, slitted eyes while dressed in black attire with a cape over his shoulders, a pendant hung around his neck with a black X. "T-t-thirty Prinnies?!" the man exclaimed in both shock and joy. "THIRTY PRINNIES!?"

"Yes, indeed, my lord." the taller man said, obviously pleased with the smaller man's reaction. "Thirty Prinnies are graduating from your training regiment as of today."

"WONDERFUL!" the second man shouted at the top of his lungs, catching the attention of many Prinnies and demons. "I couldn't have asked for better graduates!"

However, the joyous moment was broken by a short, yet earth-moving quake that nearly sent the two men off their feet, while the other demons fell to the ground, and the Prinnies tumbling down and slamming into either shops or walls or columns. "What in the name of the Netherworld?!"

"L-Lord Valvatorez, dood!" The two men turned to a Prinny that ran toward them, its blue feathers covered in sweat. "Bad news!"

"What is it?" the taller man asked on edge, his hands suddenly twitching with his nails growing sharp. "Someone decided to be rebellious?"

"Worse!" the Prinny said quickly, not wanting to anger the man. "A demon and a human have entered Hades, and they've destroyed the Prinny transfiguration machine, dood!"

"What!" Valvatorez shouted. "That cost us 3,000,000 HL!" Turning to the other man, who quickly nodded, Valvatorez turned to the Prinny with a hardened glare. "Take us there immediately!"

* * *

><p>AN: FINALLY! While DmC is my favorite Devil May Cry game yet, it's a pain to write! Thankfully, I was able to get back into the groove with the music of Big Time Rush. Hey, don't give me those looks. Their music is good, despite them being a boy band, though I fail to see why people hate them for that. What's the problem with boy bands?

Crap, getting off track! Anyway, I hope I did well for this! It seemed a bit rushed to me, so what do you guys think? Anyway, here are Dante's stats for this story!

_Name: _Dante

_Race: _Nephilim

_Description:_ A brash, rebellious delinquent that carries Sparda's sword, Rebellion. He is unaware that he is half angel and half demon.

_Evilitiy: _Sensational-When Dante is engaged in Magichange with either a gun or a sword his stats are increased by 50%

Son of Sparda-When adjacent to Artina/Vulcanus, Dante's stats are increased by 25%, and gun skills damage output are doubled

_Skills: _Angel Shift-Dante accesses his Celestial powers and wields both magic and wide range attacks, but lack power. Description: Anyone have Red Bull? I forgot mine.

Osiris-Dante transforms Rebellion into its scythe form and begins to tear away at his enemies before finishing them off with a powerful swing. Description: The Red Reaper is in the house.

Aquila-Dante transforms Rebellion into its shuriken form and begins to strike at the enemy at a distance before dashing forward and tossing them high into the air in a blue tornado. Description: Ninjas are overrated!

Grapple-Dante has Rebellion assume its grappling form and latches on to the enemy before shooting forward and delivering a heavy flying kick, sending the enemy back. Description: Nero would be proud.

Giga Fire-Dante calls out the power of flames and has it explode at the enemy.

Giga Wind-Dante calls out the power of wind and blows the enemy away.

Giga Ice-Dante calls out the power of ice and freezes the enemy in its tracks.

Demon Shift-Dante accesses his demonic powers and wields powerful, yet limited physical skills. Description: I had Hellboy cut 'em off.

Thousand Stabs-Dante shoots forward and delivers a series of quick, yet deadly jabs of Rebellion that soon wipes out the enemy completely. Description: Lost count after 305.

Arbiter-Dante transforms Rebellion into an axe and delivers powerful and devastating damage to his enemy. Description: Perfect for an Executioner.

Helmet Crusher-Dante slams the enemy into the air, and then smashes them back down. Decreases defense. Description: Headaches are sure to follow.

Eryx-Dante delivers heavy, powerful blows with the fist variation of Rebellion, and soon smashes the enemy into the ground. Decreases enemy defense, and lowers Dante's physical attack power. Description: The Champ... Is Here!

Triple Strike-Dante delivers three strong punches to the enemy before slamming them back down to Earth. Description: Three strikes, and your out!

Nephilim Shift-Dante cancels out his Demon/Angel Shift and takes a strong ground between Sword and Gun Skills. Description: Forgot the Red Bull and met the horn barber Hellboy.

True Rebellion-Dante brings out Rebellion and charges it's next attack before letting loose, slashing three enemies down to size in three strikes. Description: Batter Up!

Bullet Rain-Dante whips out Ebony and Ivory and leaps into the air, shooting from above before landing down at the same time as the bullet shells. Description: Screw Hollywood Undead!

Devil Trigger-Dante assumes a demonic, yet angelic visage before halting time almost completely, and annihilates the enemy with Rebellion and his twin pistols. Description: Time for a little Rebellion... (Doesn't gain until meeting Phineas)

Of course, Dante will have more than just those skills. I'll resume the DmC storyline during the Final Boss vs. Final Boss chapter of the story.

Anyway, this is me saying peace, and until next time!


End file.
